Rei (Ultraman)
Rei, or Reimon, is the main protagonist of the television series, Ultra Galaxy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far With Gomora *Rei & Gomora VS Tai & Agumon History Rei is a member of the Reionyx, beings who where given the gene of the supposedly-destroyed Alien Reiblood, the Reiblood allows the carrier of the gene the ability to summon and control monsters, using devices known as Battle Nizers. Rei has appeared as an ally of the Ultra Brothers, helping to aid them in stopping malice beings. He was also challenge many other Reionyx with his Battle Nizer monsters. Rei's current Battle Nizer monsters are Gomora and Litra. Other monsters he has owned are Eleking who was killed by Tyrant and Miclas who was given to by Ultraseven but was later returned. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 2 meters *Weight: 220 kg *Home Planet: Planet Boris *Race: Reionyx 'Abilities' Human Form *Rei has extraordinary jumping and leaping abilities and is able to locate objects and signals telepathically. Reimon *Sun Reionic Lash: As Reimon, Rei has sharp blades located on his forearms. *Reimium Reviving Ray: Used to free and revive beings such as Ultraman *EX Mode Monster: As Reimon, Rei can evolve Gomora into EX Gomora. Burst Mode Reimon When Reimon feels extreme anger or rage, he transforms into Burst Mode a black/red form. Reimon becomes extremely powerful but violent in battle, as does Gomora, and will fight both friend and foe alike. *Reionic Burst Mode: Due to this form, Reimon Burst Mode can evolve Gomora and Litra into Burst Modes as well due to intense anger. Battle Nizer *The Battle Nizer is a device tat is made up of both technology and organic components, it is used by Reionyx's that allows its wielder to store and summon up to three monsters through a system called MonsLoad. Rei's Battle Nizer was originally off the basic variant but was upgraded to the Neo Battle Nizer. The Neo Battle Nizer is only wielded by powerful Reionyx's, it allows monsters to transform into EX modes. Gomora Gomora is is Rei's primary Battle Nizer Monster, being used in battle the most. *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 20,000 t *Attack Stat: 1200 *Defense Stat: 800 *Speed Stat: 900 List of Gomora's Abilities *Super Oscillatory Wave: Gomora can fire a wave of energy from his nasal horn. Gomora can also impale his foe first, then fire an oscillatory wave that surges through his opponent's body. *Mega-Ton Tail: Gomora's tail is often used in combat, even when severed it can briefly live on and attack. This tail is able to lift his whole body. *Double Impact: A tag-team attack with Litra. Litra first coated itself with flame and fly towards the enemy before Gomora impaled them with its horn and unleash the Super Oscillatory Wave. EX Gomora AN evolved for of Gomora, it is activated when Rei goes into Reimon mode. *Height: 44 meters *Weight: 22,000 tons *Attack Stat: 1400 *Defense Stat: 1100 *Speed Stat: 500 List of EX Gomora's Abilities *Tail Spear: EX Gomora has extending tail with a sharp end that he uses to impale his enemies *Roll Attack: EX Gomora can roll up into a ball and slam into his opponent. *EX Super Oscillatory Wave: A more powerful version of the Super Oscillatory Wave. It is charged then fired from his chest. Reionyx Burst Gomora When Rei oes in his Burst Mode, Gomora will transform into Reionyx Burst Gomora, making him aggressive in nature like Rei. *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 20,000 tons *Attack Stat: 1600 *Defense Stat: 1200 *Speed Stat: 1300 List of Reionyx Burst Gomora's Abilities *Super Oscillatory Wave: Reionyx Burst Gomora can fire a enhanced version of the oscillatory wave from his nasal horn. He can also fire it first, then fire a normal one. Litra A staple member of Rei’s arsenal, often using her as a means of flight transportation. *Height: 15 meters *Weight: 10,000 tons *Attack Stat: 1100 *Defense Stat: 800 *Speed Stat: 1700 List of Litra's Abilities *Flight: Litra can fly/soar through the aire at high speeds. *Fire Attack: Litra can launch powerful, missile-strength fireballs of fire from her beak/ mouth, she can fire them in rapid succession as well. *Fire Phoenix Mode Transformation: Litra can engulf her body in flames transform to enter into her Phoenix Fire Litra mode. *Fire Litra: Litra can transform into "Fire Litra." In this form, her fire powers are greatly enhanced. *Citronella Acid: Litra can emit and spit a steady stream of thin green bolts of highly toxic and extremely hot citronella acid from her beak. Its powerful enough to be capable of melting flesh but it can kill her if she uses it too much as it drains Litra's life energy each time it is used. *Double Impact: A tag-team attack with Gomora. Litra first coated itself with flame and fly towards the enemy before Gomora impaled them with its horn and unleash the Super Oscillatory Wave. Eleking Was defeated by Gomora. Impressed with his combat skills and effectiveness, Rei pulled out his Battle Nizer and captured Eleking. Unfortunately sometime later Eleking was killed by Tyrant. *Height: 53 meters *Weight: 25,000 tons *Attack Stat: 1300 *Defense Stat: 900 *Speed Stat: 700 List of Eleking's Abilities *Electric Whip Tail: Eleking’s tail is capable of extending long enough to allow it to be used to whip or constricting his foes opponents. His tail can also deliver paralyzing shocks of electricity. *Eleking can launch a powerful bolt of lightning spewed from his mouth. This bolt has tremendous firepower. *Electric Burst Wave Disc: Eleking can launch blue or yellow, crescent-shaped, electric disc wave bursts of electric energy fired from his mouth. *Electric Shock: Eleking can send surges of thousands of volts of immense amounts of electricity through any part of its body, delivering a nasty shock. Miclas Ultraseven's second capsule monster of choice, was given to Rei in gratitude for Rei aiding Ultraseven in defeating Armored Darkness. Was given back to Ultraseven later. *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 20,000 tons *Attack Stat: 900 *Defense Stat: 800 *Speed Stat: 700 List of Miclas's Abilities *Heat Ray: Miclas can fire a red energy beam from his mouth. *Strength: Miclas has enough strength to knock other monsters back in a few blows. 'Strength & Feats' *Able to survive inside the frozen carcass of Peguila. *Was able sense invisible opponents like Neronga. *Was able to battle and kill Alien Magma, Alien Babarue, Alien Nackle and Dada at once in Reimon mode. *Able to take on Armored Mephilas in hand-to hand combat.a *Was able to master Ultraman Belial's Giga- Battle Nizer temperarly, which lead to the defeated of Beryuda and a fusion of all monsters from the Monster Graveyard. Using Gomora *Defeated Red King 3 times. *Killed Golza. **Defeated its more powerful form Fire Golza. *Defeated Telesdon 2 times. *Defeated Neronga 2 times. *Killed Bemstar by feeding it energy into its Absorption Gorge and then punctured Bemstar's Absorption Gorge and fired his Super Oscillatory Wave into it. *Killed Gan-Q. *Killed Banpira. *Killed Bullton. *Defeated Eleking. *Killed Nova. *Capable of overpowering Salamandora and Lunatyx. *Defeated Multiple King Joe and Imperializer drones alongside Jean-Bot. *Defeated Multiple King Joe Black drones, both solo and alongside Miclas. *Killed Super Beast Velokron. *Killed Zetton. *Killed Magular. *Overpowered and killed Gomess. *Killed Galberos and its Alien Nackle Reionyx. *Defeated Super Beast Doragory. *Killed Mukadender, Grangon and Natsunomeryu. *Defeated Antlar and its Alien Babarue. *Killed Super Beast Vakishim and its Alien Metron Reionyx. *Killed Tyrant. *Defeated Alien Zarab/Imitation Ultraman. *Defeated Armored Darkness. *Fought and freed Armored Mephilas from Alien Reiblood's control along side Miclas. *Killed Birdon and its Alien Reflect. *In EX Mode, destroyed Alien Reiblood possessing Armored Darkness alongside EX Red King. *Killed Zaragas. *Killed Black King. *In Burst Mode, mortally wounded Ultraseven. *Destroyed Mecha Gomora. *Destroyed Legionoid Beta. Using Litra *Melted the mutant plant Juran with Citronella Acid. *Assisted Gomora in defeating Telesdon, Golza, Bemstar, Bullton and Gomess. *Killed Twin Tail. **Able to lift Twin Tail who weights 15,000 tons while flying. Using Eleking *Killed Zoa Murushi *As Lim Eleking, fixed the Pendragon's generator *Killed Doragory *Killed Dorako Using Miclas *Killed Kelbeam and its Alien Guts Reionyx *Fought King Joe Black drones alongside Gomora *Fought and freed Armored Mephilas from Alien Reiblood's control along side Gomora 'Weaknesses' *Like all Reionyx, if one of Rei's Battle Nizer monsters are destroyed then he can possibly damage, for example when Eleking was killed Rei fainted from taking so much damage. *When both Rei and Gomora enter Burst Mode, they will both become so full of extreme rage to the point of no return, attacking anyone: friend or foe. *Due to her small size, Rei's Litra can brought down by power attacks like Ultraman Belial's Giga Battle Nizer and MechaGomora ray attacks. Gallery Rei_cool_pic.jpg|Rei in human form Battle_Nizer.png|Battle Nizer NE0_battl.png|Neo Battle Nizer Rei2.jpg|Rei in Reimon form Reimonvsmephilsom2.jpg|Reimon vs Armoured Mephilas Reimon_burst_v_Alien_Metron.png|Burst Mode Reimon vs Alien Metron Rei's Gomora.png|Rei's Gomora MMB-Burst_Gomora_Screenshot_001.jpg|Burst Mode Reimon and Gomora Ultra Galaxy-EX-Gomora Screenshot 001.jpg|EX Gomora Ltr.png|Rei's Litra Phinx_ltr.png|Fire Mode Litra Ultr Glxy Elkng.jpg|Rei's Eleking Miclas_neo.png|Rei's Miclas Gomora_Litra_Double_Impact.gif|Rei's Gomora and Litra Double Impact Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Summoners Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Warrior